Just Say 'it'
by RiikuAyaKaitani
Summary: Yamamoto Ulang Tahun! Gokudera mulai melakukan perang dengan k otak dan hatinya   Mind to R & R?    Warning: OOC, Typo, Shonen-ai


Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi Yamamoto. Tahu mengapa? Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Itu artinya umur bertambah dan ia akan menjadi semakin dewasa. Namun, ia sebenarnya berharap ada seseorang yang ia cintai memberinya kado.

Yup, kado dari seorang Gokudera Hayato. Kado yang paling ia inginkan meski hanya sebuah hadiah yang sederhana. Meski Cuma seutas kalimat 'Happy Birthday' saja baginya sudah cukup. Ia ingin Hayato lebih memperhatikannya.

Just say 'it' © RiikuAyaKaitani

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Humor2 ancur (?)

Warning: OOC, Shonen-ai, BL, no Flame, typo

"Yamamoto!" seru beberapa siswi Namimori.

"Ya ada apa?" Balas Yamamoto masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" seru kumpulan siswi itu sambil memberikan paper bag yang cukup besar berwarna biru dengan hiasan pita pink.

"Ini dari kami semua!" Jelas salah satu siswi.

"A, ah. Terima kasih!" Kata Yamamoto seraya menerima hadiah itu dan pergi .

Dan begitulah rutinitas yang ia lakukan sejak pagi. Khusus hari ini tentunya. Yamamoto benar-benar 'sibuk' menerima berbagai ucapan dan selamat juga kado. Namun matanya tetap tertuju pada satu orang yang ia harapkan memberikan kalimat 'selamat ulang tahun' atau 'buon compleanno', atau sejenisnya.

Di lain pihak, manik emerald Gokudera hanya melirik dengan sebal orang-orang yang satu persatu memberikan kado dan ucapan pada -coret- kekasihnya -coret- . Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang mengutamakan gengsi daripada mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun'. Sebenarnya Hayato sendiri sudha punya tiga hadiah yang akan ia berikan pada Yamamoto.

-skip time!-

Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda pelajaran usai. Dan Gokudera menghabiskan seluruh hari ini dengan melakukan perang batin. Di sisi hatinya ia memilih untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Sedangkan otaknya berpikiran bahawa ucapan itu tidaklah penting. Akhirnya, ia menarik suatu penyelesaian yang cukup untuk membuat dua kubu berbeda dalam tubuhnya tenang dan diam: ia aka mengucapkan 'itu' dengan 'itu' nanti saat pulang sekolah. Lagi pula Juudaime-nya pulang dengan -coret-kekasihnya-coret- , Mukuro rokudo.

Dan sekarang adalah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu Gokudera. Pulang sekolah bersama sang ehemkekasihehem.

"Yo, Hayato! Ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Yamamoto yang kebetulan tidak ada ekskul hari ini.

"J, jangan memanggilku begitu yakyuu baka!" Sergah Gokudera dengan tatapan malu-malu kuciank~.

"Hahahaha gomen, gomen. Ayo pulang." Balas Yamamoto seraya merangkul hangat Gokudera dan sukses membuatnya blushing.

"Jangan sok dekat!" elak Gokudera.

"Haha.. Oi Hayato. Hari ini aku ulang tahun lho." Ucap Yamamoto tiba-tiba. Sepertinya si yakyuu baka ini sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengarkan apa yang ingin ia dengar dari pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu. Kau pikir aku tuli dan buta tidak mendengar segala keributan di kelas dan di koridor hanya karena Yamamoto-KU ulang tahun?" Balas Hayato dengan semburat merah.

'Yamamoto-KU?' batin Yamamoto yang masih sedikit shock *alah lebay*.

"H, Hayato! Apa maksudmu dengan 'Yamamoto-KU?'." tanya Yamamoto.

"U, uh! Ke, keceplosan! S, sudahlah! jangan dibahas!" Jawab Hayato sambil mengambil langkah yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Yamamoto tersenyum hangat dan merangkul pelan cowok manis di hadapannya.

"Y, Yakyuu—"

"Panggil namaku, Hayato. Panggil aku Takeshi. Aku hanya ingin di hari ulang tahunku kamu memanggilku Takeshi." Ucap Yamamoto. Gokudera terdiam sejenak.

"T, Takeshi." Kata Gokudera akhirnya.

"Terima kasih, Hayato." Ucap Yamamoto seraya tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang tak pernah ditunjukkanya pada orang lain selain Hayato.

"Ini." Kata Gokudera sambil memberikan sebuah kotak merah dengan pita perak sebagai penghiasnya.

"Buon Compleanno." Ucap Gokudera lagi smabil mencium pipi Yamamoto. Yamamoto terdiam sebentar dan perlahan menyunggingkan senyum terlembutnya.

"Arigato, Hayato." Ucap Yamamoto sambil mencium kening Gokudera.

"Dua hadiah sudah kuberikan padamu, satu hadiah lagi, akan kuberikan nanti. MALAM." Seru Gokudera sambil berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi Yamamoto yang cengok

'Nanti malam? Kenapa harus malam? Memangnya apa yang akan dihadiahkanya padaku?' Tanya Yamamoto dalam hati sambil melempar pandangan penasaran pada sosok yang tengah berlari meninggalkannya.

Poor Yamamoto.. Kau ini terlalu polos.. Sudahlah, tunggu saja kekasihmu itu memberikan 'dirinya' sendiri sebagai hadiah.. Happy Birthday Yama-chan..

END

Rii: JADI!

Shion: *applause* wew.. h-2 UNAS si bocah masi sempet aja bikin fic ini..

Rii: daripada ntar telat seminggu =3=

Shima: Iya deh.. seterah,..

Rii: Minaaaa doain Rii bisa lulus UNAS dengan hasil yang baik ya! Sangkyu!

2Shi: Review please!


End file.
